scabattlerockfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pipa Follywolle
Welcome Hi, welcome to SCA Battle Rock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Wilhelm Meis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wilhelm Meis (Talk) 00:03, 2009 October 11 What to do on Battle Rock Thank you for your message. Indeed resources are fairly scarce here, particularly leather and canvas. I think the dream of a period encampment has virtually died out in our group, because canvas is so heavy, so expensive to buy here, and so very difficult to maintain in this humid climate. If you have a favorite supplier of wool or other materials, you may want to either stock up or find out if they ship to APO addresses. Tandy Leather does ship to APO addresses, and we will be putting in an order for leather soon. We are a small but energetic group, with a few fighters, two heralds, a few minstrels, and a few others with a more general range of interests. We do not have any textile workers yet, but your skills would be a valuable contribution to our group. I am trying to get a class arranged some time in November for us to learn the Okinawan art of Bingata, which is a period form of resist dyeing that I hope to translate into making heraldic banners and surcoats. I'm glad you found our wiki. If you have ever used Wikipedia, this wiki works is very similarly. Please let me know if you need any help with it. Meanwhile, feel free to browse around, and if you post on the talk pages or forums, please remember to sign you posts with four tildes. Feel free to use your user page (User:Pipa Follywolle) to tell us a bit about yourself and what activities you are interested in. Your user page is your home here on the wiki, so feel free to make yourself at home! We look forward to meeting you in person! We have our meetings every wednesday evening at the USO building just inside Gate 2 on Kadena Air Base, and there are informal gatherings at my house on tuesday evenings, to give everyone a little more time to work on A&S projects, heraldry, rattan techniques, etc. If you need any help finding your way around, you can always ask us, and if you need some help working out transportation to meetings, one of us will probably be able to help you until you can get a car. Good luck, and I wish you a pleasant flight. Yours in Service, Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 11:58, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Craft finds I've been unpacking my household goods and have discovered the drop spindles that I'd already forgotten I'd packed! If anyone is interested in learning to spin please let me know. I am NOT proficient with drop spindles but I do have the supplies and a copy of Respect the Spindle: Spin Infinite Yarns with One Amazing Tool by Abby Franquemont available for loan. And I'm certainly happy to demo spinning on a spinning wheel for folks interested in learning the "new" technology. Also, I have quite a few period and not-so-period clothing patterns for folks who need to create garb. From what I remember, most of the patterns are 13th & 14th century, but I think I may have some later periods as well. If you're searching for something specific just let me know & I'll check my patterns. Pipa Follywolle 09:57, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Heraldry images Here are the heraldry images and black & white versions I promised. I hope the PNG format works for you! If not, I can convert them to any file type you like. Yours in Service, Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 13:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for making these up! They're PERFECT. If my HHG arrive as scheduled (ha!) I should be able to start on the walls/banners/etc by New Year's. YIS Pipa Follywolle 13:51, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::You might also be interested in the official West Kingdom populace badge info. YIS, Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 06:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Bingata Given your interest in the fiber and needle arts, I thought you might be interested in our upcoming Bingata class. Bingata is the traditional method of resist dying that has been used on Okinawa since 14th century to dye garments with bold, bright images, such as flowers and tropical fish. I am working on getting a class scheduled some time in December, hopefully on a saturday, and I would like to know if you would be interested in signing up for the class. This is a beginner-level adult class, most likely a class just for us SCA members. The total cost of about $45/adult includes starting materials, including your own hand-made brush (you learn how to make your own, the same way they have been made since the 14th century), which you get to keep. You are more than welcome to join in the class, if you are interested. I will also try to get a little more focus on how the dyes are made as well. Again, my understanding of the class is that all of this, from making the dyes to the finished product, are consistent with the art as it existed in the 14th century. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 13:23, November 8, 2009 (UTC) - A bingata class sounds great! Thanks for organizing this for the group. I am most definitely interested; just let me know the date. I also have a non-SCA friend who is also interested in taking the class. Just let me know if it would be okay for her to attend. Thanks! Pipa Follywolle 08:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hello Pipa, Am I right to guess that your in Okinawa now? I saw a message on Wilhelms talk page but wasn't sure who it was from. If you have arived I would like to start of by saying welcome to Okinawa. My name is Otto and I just recently picked up the duties of welcoming the new comers in our humble little group. If there is anything you need from us, please don't hesitate to ask. Humblily in your service, Otto Otto Spielman (talk) 22:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) - Hello! Yes, I am on island now. (I forgot to log in before posting my response on Wilhelm's page!) I'm still in lodging but by this weekend I'll be mobile and have off-base housing. I hope to be turning up at meetings soon. Pipa Follywolle 08:05, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Welcome to Okinawa! I don't like to post too much information on the web (phone numbers, addresses and directions to a person's place of residence, that sort of thing), but if you e-mail me I will be happy to e-mail you any contact information that may help you find your way around. This coming Saturday, our fighter practice will be at Merrick Park on Kadena (inside Gate 1, past the airplanes, on the opposite side) around 0900-1200. Then there is the Tuesday night A&S thing at my house on Foster Plaza Housing around 1800-2100, and then the meeting at Kadena USO (just inside Gate 2) around 2000-2100. Current projects we have going on include Heraldry, a banner project, the ongoing bardic project, and I am working on a box. I look forward to seeing what projects you are working on or planning. Welcome to the group! If there is anything at all that you need, we will be happy to help you however we can! Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 01:36, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Championship Tournament & Twelfth Night Greetings, Pipa! I hope you will be able to put on a spinning demo at the event 9 January! We could set up a table for you next to the Bingata and the heraldry & illumination table. Alan and my lady and I will try to help the kids (and anyone who is interested) with some illumination preprints and run a kids heraldry contest. Also, I want to give you a heads up - if you aren't too busy this saturday morning (2 January), we got the okay to set up a table at the entrance to the Kadena BX and hand out flyers. This will be an in-garb event, from 0900 till whenever we run out of flyers, and I hope to get most of us out there. I have some flyers, made to look like an illuminated scroll in black & white, but all are welcome to come up with their own flyer ideas. I hope you can make it. Saturday 2 Jan at 0900 at the Kadena BX. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 04:44, December 28, 2009 (UTC)